These Words Have Meanings
by Geek4JB
Summary: Brooke White is in a band called Warning and after they become a worldwide sensation...Allison starts to fall apart.Bringing the whole band with her.Brooke will try to save them.But can she?Put under Disney cuz the Jonas Brothers are in it
1. So Much For Practice

**Sorry that I deleted it before.I had to restart it.My apologizies./**

* * *

My name is Brooklyn "Brooke" White. I am 27 years old. I am a singer from London,England. I used to be in a punk/rock band called, "Warning."We rocked England and soon the U.S.Even Japan! In this band I had 3 of my best friends. Victoria Renz rocking the drums. Jacqueline Brass jammin' on the keyboard. And Allison Ellis singing. Allison...my good friend Allison...I still remember her. She had a voice that was so unique. She could change and master tones no other muscian could! She was amazing and I love her. I still the remember the day our lives changed and so did Allison...

_10 years ago..._

I sat on a stool next to my electric guitar. Vikki (Victoria) sat on my amp twisting her drumsticks with her fingers. Jackie (Jacqueline) stood above her keyboard. I looked at my watch. _What's taking her so fucking long?_ My thoughts were interrupted by someone walking down my basement steps. It was Allie (Allison.)

"I am so sorry Im late. My mom was stuck in traffic."Allie explained.

"Can we just begin practice? We have to be at _Monkey House _at 7 for our gig. I want to at least get one practice in."Vikki said.

She hopped up and got behind her drum set, which stayed at my house 'cause there was no room in Vikki's aparment and my mother was so nice to let us keep all our instruments in the basement. She was pretty supportive of out little band, but to she would sometimes get mad at us if we "rocked" too loud. I grabbed by guitar and plugged it in my amp. Allie got behind the mic.

"What are we singing?"I asked.

"Lets do _For Us_."Jackie suggested.

"Cool."Vikki said.

Vikki counted us in and we began to play. Allie began to sing.

_This is the here _

_This is the now!_

_Im gonna find it some how_

_Sometimes I feel as though my head is aching_

_Gotta find you now!_

_And this is for us_

_We're lovers kill the fuss_

_And this is for us_

_Love is our must_

_And this is for us..._

My cell phone began to ring a carnival tune which was my alarm.

"Its 7 already."I annouced.

We all stepped away for our instruments and walked upstairs.


	2. He Wants To Manage Us

"Mom! Im taking the mini van!"I called.

"Sure, Sweetie!"My mom called.

Told you my mom was cool...when she wanted to be. I grabbed the keys off the counter. We loaded the trunk of the mini van with our amps and instruments and piled in. I drove to the hottest club in London, _Monkey House_. We climbed out.

"Go set up. You're on in 20."The stage manager said.

We set up and did a quick sound check. The lights dimmed and that was our cue. Allie stepped to the mic as I strummed a chord.

_There's a monster in my room_

_Wish I could hit it with my broom_

_Ooh lalalalala_

_Close my eyes and count to ten_

_Its from the contents of my pen_

_Ooh lalalalala_

After our set, we stepped off stage. The crowd cheered.

"That was so fucking awesome!"Vikki yelled, as we stepped into the small dressing room.

"We might as well go and enjoy the party."Jackie said.

We all stepped out into the party.

"I think that guy fancies you, Brooke."Vikki said.

"Oh please."I said.

I was a triple virgin. Id never has sex, been kissed, or even touched by a boy in an intimate way. Boys were not my specialty. Even though Jackie and I spent all of study hall staring at the college boys across the street playing football and pledging for their sororities.

I looked back at the boy. He was actually pretty gorgeous. He was tall. He has spiky curly dark brown hair. He was wearing a black tee, straight leg jeans, Converse, a black leather jacket, and a red bandana around his neck.

"Are you gonna stare at me all day or come over and buy me a drink."I called.

Im only 17, but I was allowed to drink. Maybe not in public, but I always got people to buy me drinks. Im NOT an alcoholic. That was for sure.

The guy started walking over to me. Allie was mingling with some guy. Jackie was pinned on the wall, drinking a diet coke. Vikki was dancing on the dance floor. The guy reached me.

"What's your band called?"He asked.

"Warning."I said.

He flashed a gorgeous smile and showed perfect teeth and said, "Im Kevin Jonas."

I smiled back and responded by saying, "Brooklyn White. Nice to meet you."

"I've never heard of you."Kevin said.

"We're new. This is only our 2nd performance. Our 1st was my little brothers 10th birthday."I said.

He smiled again. A smile that made my insides tickle. Allie ran up to us. She didn't take one glance at Kevin.

"There's this guy. He wants to speak to us."Allie said.

"Cool. Okay. Hold on."I said.

"Nice to meet you. See ya around."I said.

Allie pulled me over to the bar to the man she was chatting with. He was dressed in a business suit and black square framed glasses. Jackie and Vikki were standing next to him.

"Brooke, this is Tommy Irwin. He wants to manage us."Allie said, in excitement.

"Really? Ah, that's awesome!"I yelled.

"Since you guys are under age Ill need to speak to your parents. I work for a record company in Milan. We're looking for new talent. I think you could be that _talent_."Tommy said.

"Cool."

My alarm went off telling me we had to leave. Then it died as soon as I closed it. Gggrrr!

"We have to go."I said.

"What's your number?"He asked.

Allie bumped me because I struggled to find a piece of paper. Tommy just pulled out his blackberry and took down all our numbers. This was step 1 of our new journey...


	3. Cafe Giovanni

I got up the next morning and got dressed. I put on a black t-shirt,ripped jeans, Converse, and pulled my red short hair back with black butterfly hair clips. I ran downstairs.

"Mom! Im meeting Vikki, Allie, and Jackie at _Cafe Giovanni._"I called.

"Have fun!"My mom called.

As soon as I exited my front door I regretted parshaly lying to my mother. I was going to _Cafe Giovanni _and I was meeting Vikki, Allie, and Jackie, but I was also meeting Tommy Irvin. My mother is best friend. After my father and her got a divorce things have been harsh. I kept her up. I shrugged off the guilt and walked to the Italian villa in downtown London.I walked into _Cafe Giovanni _and looked around for Jackie,Allie,and Vikki.I spotted them waving at me and made my way over to the table. Tommy stood and shook my hand as I took my seat.

"Nice for you to join us."Tommy said

"So what did you guys talk about while I was coming?"I asked, trying to skip along to the business.

"Signing a contract."Tommy said

"Brooke, this is good thing. Your signature is the only signature we need."Allie said

"Eh I dont know. Im a minor, right?"I asked, unknowingly.

"Yes so Id like to make an appointment to meet with your mother."Tommy said.

"Okay. Uh..when?"I asked.

"The best time for your mother."Tommy said.

"Thats anytime.She's on vacation from work."I said.

"Perfect"

I gazed out the window and spotted to the boy from _Monkey House._I dont know why, but something made me get up.

"Where you going?"Vikki asked.

""Um, Ill be right back."

I ran out the cafe and ran after the boy.

"Hey!"I called.

The boy turned around and I fell hard on my arse.

* * *

**Youre gonna incounter a lot of "London lingo."Like "arse" means your ass/butt and "fancing someone" means you like them."Rubbish" is like nonsence.Stuff like that./**


End file.
